


A Mothers Worry

by ENC95



Series: Royal Origins [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Premature Birth, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: "Henry, dear why don't you get me a cup of tea." She squeezes his hand. He takes the hint kissing her cheek, then kiss the glass case. It sends an arrow of guilt into Belle's heart."He hates us now?" "We aren't the people who hate," the young queen says her voice heavy with sorrow. "We could blame you or your husband. Then again Leah's the one who ruined this Fairy Godmother would've helped if she could. Or maybe it was Aurora's fault for not loving her baby.""Cindy."





	A Mothers Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I like people with problem and Chad Charming is dumber than dirt and spoiled rotten, why? Could it be that he had a less than prefect birth, I think so. Also there is a surprise just to remind you about the reality.
> 
> Also I've had problems posting this as part of the series so its a stand alone but also part of the series

**Chad**

  
Cinderella was stress baking there was no other word for it, she was worried about her baby boy. The doctors had said he might come early, that her baby might be born too soon. So, here she was in the kitchen baking cookies because she's craving them. Spooning out the dough she hears Henry enter the room.

  
"Stress baking my love?" He moves her away from the cookie sheet sitting her in a chair with a cushion on it.

  
"I'm worried, aren't you?"

  
He takes the spoon smiling his most charming smile. "I'm terrified. We've tried so long for this and now to know we might lose him."

  
Her hands are on her belly, she looks like she is trying to keep him in. "Fairy Godmother can't help this time."

  
"We'll be alright." He says aloud, but curses inwardly, he liked Leah but what she had the fairy do to Aurora had forced King Beast to proclaim that magic was only to be used in life or death situations. So, with the baby being twenty-eight weeks along doctors could deliver him safely. He'd need to send two months in the hospital last but he would be alive. Putting the cookies in the oven hoping his son like these cookies would get all the time they needed.

  
Cinderella is thinking the same thoughts, she caresses her belly, "Stay right where you are little Chadwick. Please say."

  
**One week later**

  
Cinderella was looking at the glass that separated her from her son, he was born yesterday. At twenty-nine weeks he had developed lungs and a strong heart. But, he was so small, only two pounds and with the feeding tube in his mouth and the all the wires it made him look smaller.

  
Reaching in to touch her baby's leg, he move slightly causing a phantom sensation in her own body. Henry has been beside her just like he'd been in the operating room. "He's small but strong like his mother."

  
She leans against him, he always said the right thing to make her feel better. "He better be."

  
A nurse comes into the room, "Your majesty Queen Belle is here to see you."

  
"Just the Queen?" Cindy asks. If the King was with her Henry would yell and scream at him. He had a temper like this father and when someone he loved was in danger he would turn red.

  
"Yes, your grace."

  
Cinderella nods, "Send her in."

  
Belle looks at her friends, both weary eyes heavy with the sleep they aren't getting. Her eyes travel to the glass box that contains the tiny baby boy. "I'm sorry this happen to you I truly am."

  
"It's not you that should apologize." Henry says coldly his face two shade redder than normal.

  
"Henry, dear why don't you get me a cup of tea." She squeezes his hand. He takes the hint kissing her cheek, then kiss the glass case. It sends an arrow of guilt into Belle's heart.

  
"He hates us now?"

"We aren't the people who hate," the young queen says her voice heavy with sorrow. "We could blame you or your husband. Then again Leah's the one who ruined this Fairy Godmother would've helped if she could. Or maybe it was Aurora's fault for not loving her baby."

  
"Cindy."

  
Wiping her eyes, she goes on. "Or maybe it's my step-mothers fault she under fed made me weak in body so that having a was dangerous. I could back farther say my father is blamed for dying." She shakes her head breaths deeply then with tear filled eyes faces Belle. "I could blame lots of people, but that won't change the fact that my son is here."Belle pulls her into a hug.

  
"I know I truly am sorry."

  
They both look at him moving in little wiggles Cinderella speaks, "His name is Chadwick."

  
"That's a good name." Belle wipes away a stary tear.

  
"My mother told me that love is the most powerful magic I believe that. I love my son, so he'll live." She pause, "But your husband probably shouldn't come around until he's out of the hospital."

  
**Five years Later**

  
Chad was wiggling in his father's arms, "I don't like shots."

  
"And I don't like temps but I eat them a son." He says as the doctor quickly injects the medicine.

  
"Why do I have to get them?" The blond boy asks his curls bouncing with him.

  
"So, you won't get sick. Vaccines prevent disease, that make you very sick." There was a mess outbreak on the Isle right now it was in the reports. It was so bad that the royal barge was refusing to make food deliveries to the prison island.

  
Chad huffs, "I never get sick."

  
Henry chuckles, "That's because you have a well balanced diet, get lots of fun play time outside, and get your shots on time. Now one more than we get ice cream."

  
His blue eyes light up, "Ice cream."

  
The doctor gives him the final injection and its done. "Such a brave boy."

  
As they walk out of the office into the fresh air Chad asks, "Do Isle kids get shots?"

  
His father laughs, "No, medicine doesn't get the Isle very often."

  
"Why?

  
"They're villains son terrible people that terrible things, their children are just the same."

  
**On the Isle**

  
Dizzy had a fever of 105 and all her mother could do was try to cool down her daughter's fever. She'd been less than happy about the baby, Anastasia had kept her for the first year then Drizella had come back. This was her baby hers on the Isle having something that was yours was rare.

  
"No medicine, no food, no nothing." She huff angry.

  
"Mama?" Her daughter coughs waking up looking at her with that crocked gaped smile.

  
"Shh," The woman says bringing a cup to the child's dry lips water was all they had, food deliveries had stopped because of the sickness. "Drink Dizzy you'll feel better."

  
"Mama, I want ice cream."

  
She laughs cynically, Evil Queen had come into her beauty shop with Evie. While Direzella worked on the mother, Dizzy played with Evie giving her a pretty nice french braid. It was Evie that told her about ice cream. "I want ice cream too."

  
"Mama, why are we here?"

  
I'm here because I did bad things to a good person." Tears fall down her faded green dress. She looks around at the shop where she tried to make a living. Then at her daughter the rash red and angry in her innocent face and thin little arms.

  
"Mama, did I do something bad?"

  
"No," She coo's. "You did nothing wrong, nothing."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my surprise?


End file.
